


Green Light Go

by infernal



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/pseuds/infernal
Summary: They're just friends. Probably. Maybe.
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Green Light Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedArtifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "characters pretend they're just FWB but are both pining like a forest." Hope you enjoy! ♥

"Here comes your boyfriend," Abigail stage whispered as Everett walked into the saloon. 

"He's not my boyfriend," Sebastian said, wrinkling his nose. He didn't look up from the pool table, focusing on calculating his next shot.

"So what is he, then?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because when I stopped by this morning, your mom was pretty surprised that I didn't know where you were. She thought you'd been at my place for _days_."

Sebastian scowled and took his shot. He managed to sink two balls with a satisfying _clack_ that wiped the teasing smile right off of Sam's face, and he smirked. "I mentioned I was staying at a friend's," he said. "It's not my fault she assumed wrong." 

"So you're just friends, then?" Abigail asked, voice deceptively light. "That's good, because he doesn't seem too bothered that Clint is chatting him up right now." 

Sebastian whipped around to look. Clint was doing no such thing -- he was brooding at his usual table, alone, his gaze fixed firmly on Emily as she fixed a drink for Everett. Sebastian flushed when he heard Abigail laughing at him for looking. "What? If you tell me Clint's chatting someone up, you know I've gotta watch that trainwreck." 

"If you say so," Sam said. "Anyway, here he comes, be cool."

" _You_ be cool," Sebastian said. "I'm fine." 

" _Yeah_ you are," Everett said with a wink as he leaned on the table next to Sebastian, whose blush worsened. "What's up, guys?" 

"Just trouncing Sebastian at pool," Sam said. Everett couldn't hide his skeptical look, and Sam sighed. "I'm trying to manifest it. That's how it works, right?"

"Sure," Everett said. Sam's next shot went wild -- the cue ball bounced just about everywhere on the table without actually hitting a ball -- and he let out a groan. "Better manifest harder, buddy." 

"You want to play against me next round?" Sebastian asked. "I'd say 'against the winner,' but we know who that's gonna be." 

They ignored the wounded _Hey!_ from Sam's side of the table. "Actually, I'm probably just gonna head home in a minute," Everett said. "It's been a long week, I'm exhausted." 

"Yeah, you kind of look like you're about to pass out," Abigail said, eyeing Everett critically.

"You gonna be able to make it home?" Sebastian asked, concerned. 

Everett shrugged. "Probably. I mean, maybe. Are you taking off soon?"

Sebastian let out a long sigh. "I guess I could walk you back on my way home," he said, ignoring the fact that taking the farm route back to the mountains wasn't exactly what you'd call a shortcut. "Later, guys," he said to Abigail and Sam, the latter of whom looked suddenly forlorn.

"But I was winning!" said Sam, who definitely hadn't been.

Abigail nudged him. "But you did win," she said. "Technically, he just forfeited."

"Holy shit," Sam said, eyes wide. "I _did_ manifest it!"

"Good job, man," Everett said, and tugged at Sebastian's arm. "Come on, let's go, I'm _tired_ ," he whined, making puppy-dog eyes. 

"All right, all right," Sebastian said, and allowed himself to be pulled out of the saloon, ignoring Abigail and Sam snickering behind them. 

They'd barely made it around the corner when Everett said, "Hey, so..." 

Sebastian waited a moment, but apparently that sentence ended with a physical component rather than a verbal one, because Everett gently pushed Sebastian against the wall, leaning in for a kiss. Sebastian was only too happy to oblige, tipping his head to bridge the gap between them. 

"You're not even tired, are you?" Sebastian asked when they broke apart, and Everett laughed, shaking his head. "Fucker." 

"I didn't think you'd let me kiss you when everyone was around," Everett said. "I had to be crafty!" 

"I'd let you," Sebastian said without thinking. He wanted to take it back as soon as the words left his mouth; it felt like he'd said more than he intended, a lot more, and Everett's expression, suddenly soft and fond, was saying a lot more, too. 

"Good to know," Everett finally said, leaning in for another quick kiss. "All right, come on, you gotta get me home," he said. "I'm so tired I don't think I'm even going to be able to put myself to bed."

Sebastian laughed, his nervousness fading as quickly as it had appeared. "I don't know about that," he said. "I bet we can manage it together."


End file.
